


I want you, Nero

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Lady, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Since her rescue,in Redgrave, Lady had started to feel a profound feeling for Nero. The same feeling that connect two lovers.
Relationships: Lady/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	I want you, Nero

**Author's Note:**

> •A wrote this fanfic on request of @\Arndwex on Twitter
> 
> •Broken english alert

It was a day like others in the "Devil May Cry" office and since the Redgrave accident,the amount of work had certainly increased.

Lady and Trish did their best to solve all the problems which came at their attention but,without Dante's help,they had a lot of difficulties to solve all the requests in the least possible time. And, because of that, they had to ask for Nero help.

__

  
Meanwhile,Nero and Nico were out in a mission in a nearby town to Fortuna when the van phone rang.

" _Devil May Cry._ ", the gentle tone of Nero's voice echoed in the receiver.

When Lady,who wason the other side of the phone,heard Nero's voice, she felt a heavenly sense of joy because she was very happy to hear the voice of the man she secretly loved.

" _Oh,Nero. I was just looking for you._ ",Lady said with surprise and joy in her voice.

" _What's wrong,Lady?_ ",Nero asked a bit confused because it was hard that she looked for him.

When Lady heard Nero called her name,she was totally enraptured by that soft voice of him.

" _Me and Trish would have needed your help. Can you, please, come to us?_ ",Lady asked impatient,while she was curling the telephone cord around her left index finger, waiting for Nero answer.

" _Sure. No problem._ ",Nero replied.

When Lady heard the affirmative answer of Nero,she let the telephone cord go and her face became full of happiness.

"Really? Thank you, Nero.", Lady replied exhilarated.

But Nero haven't finished his sentece yet.

" _Wait. I can't come to you,right now. I'm in a mission..._ "

That phrase crushed Lady's enthusiasm for a moment and, somehow, Nero noticed it because of her breath which, for a moment, had became more slow than before.

" _...What about I come to you after cleaning up this mess?_ ", Nero asked with a soft tone.

At that words, Lady's enthusiasm resurfaced more lively than ever.

" _Don't worry, Nero. Just take your time. We'll wait._ ",Lady said with a affectionate tone.

" _Alright,then. See ya later._ ",Nero replied with his usual playful tone.

" _Yes. See ya later..._ ", Lady thought while she heard Nero hang up.

In the meanwhile Nico,who had heard the whole phone call, was making fun of Nero as always.

"I _think someone has a crush on you_ _, tough guy_ _..._ ",she said with a mocking tone.

That words made Nero blush a lot for the embarrassment.

" _Oh,C'mon! I don't think so! And then, Lady knows I'm engaged to Kyrie._ ",Nero replied trying to not think about it.

" _C'mon, tough guy. It's obvious._ ",Nico said smirking at Nero.

But Nero didn't want to hear a thing about it.

"It's not obvious at all!",Nero yelled becoming bright red like a pepper.

But Nico noticed it and she laughed like crazy.

" _C'mon,Nico! Stop it!_ ",Nero yelled putting his face out of the window because he didn't want to be saw by Nico in that state.

" _And then, why the hell Lady should love me?_ ",Nero asked at himself thinking over his conversation with Lady.

\---

  
Meanwhile,in the "Devil May Cry" office, Trish was leaving the office in the hands of Lady.

" _Okay,I'm going on a mission. Don't you dare turn everything upside down!_ ",Trish ordered Lady because,since Dante was missing,she had the control of the office and she care a lot about it.

But Lady didn't want to listen to the umpteenth Trish's order and she got rid of her going along with her.

" _Don't worry. It will be like new_.", Lady said giving her a toothy smile.

Trish hated when Lady behaved in that way because that meant she was hiding something, but she didn't have time for arguing with her.

" _I hope so._ ",Trish said leaving.

As soon as Trish left,Lady decided to check out to how much work was left and decide which give to Nero.

\---

As soon as Nero had finished his work,he went to the "Devil May Cry" office where Lady was waiting for him.

When Lady saw Nero came in, her heart started to beat faster.

" _Pardon my delay. It took me longer than it should._ ",Nero said scratching his head for the embarrassment.

But for Lady it wasn't a problem at all.

" _Don't worry. It's alright._ ",Lady said giving him a gentle smile and trying to comfort him.

" _By the way, how come you need my help? Did something happen?_ ",Nero asked a bit worried.

Usually, Trish and Lady managed to solve their problems without asking for someone else help.

" _Well... Since the Redgrave accident, the amount of work is increased and me and Trish struggle to finish it in the least possible time. For this reason, we need your help Nero._ ",Lady explained.

" _Why you didn't say it right away? Of course,I will help you._ ",Nero said smiling at Lady who blushed seeing his smile.

" _Thank you, Nero._ ",Lady said.

In response Nero winked at her. In that moment, Lady couldn't hide her passion for Nero any longer and she gave him a kiss on lips.  
Nero didn't expect such reaction from her and he became like frozen for a moment.

" _L-Lady..._ ",Nero said totally astonished.

" _Please, Nero. Become my man._ ",Lady said looking Nero in his eyes while her eyes were close to tears .

" _I can't. I love Kyrie. I can't do this to her._ ",Nero said pushing Lady away gently.

But Lady really wanted him and she started to say everything which would have made him stay.

" _But she will never know,if you don't tell her. Please,Nero. I really want you. Just for this moment._ ",Lady said crying.

But Nero didn't want to see her cry and so she accepted her request.

" _I will. But,please, don't cry. I don't stand to see a woman cry_ ", Nero said drying her eyes with his thumbs.

The soft touch of Nero on her skin,made Lady feel a sense of comfort.

" _Follow me._ ", Lady said taking Nero upstairs.

When Nero entered the bedroom,he understood very quickly what she wanted but,inwardly,he knew he could give her the love she wanted. After all, he was doing it reluctantly.  
But, despite this, he didn't want to hurt her and he did his best for making her feel a beautiful pleasure.

\---

  
While Nero was kissing Lady,he took off the dresses which covered her chest. Leaving it totally bare in front of him.  
While Nero was doing so, Lady did the same to him.

Then Nero laid down Lady gently on the bed. He mounted her and sweetly he sucked her tits.

Lady was moaning a lot for the pleasure while Nero's tongue was doing his job.

" _Give me More... Nero..._ ",Lady said panting.

For grant what she was asking for, Nero took off her trousers and panties.  
As soon as Lady's slit was in front of him, Nero ate it.

Lady moaned more than ever. She was feeling an incomparable pleasure.

" _Yes, Nero! Right there!_ ",Lady yelled in the grip of pleasure.

Nero kept licking it until Lady cummed in his mouth.

" _S-Sorry, Nero._ ",Lady said a bit mortified.

" _Don't worry._ ", Nero said giving Lady a carefree smile.

Then Nero spread Lady's slit to see better where put his dick.

" _Here I go,Lady._ ", Nero said pushing his cock inside her, gently. Without hurt her too much.

But before move Nero waited for Lady.

" _Are you ready?_ ", Nero asked.

" _Sure._ ", Lady replied waiting for him.

After Lady's consent, Nero moved faster inside her.  
The pleasure Lady felt was so gorgeous that she clutched Nero's body with her own.

" _Nero! I'm about to cum!_ ",Lady yelled while her slit was clung Nero's cock.

Both cummed at the same time. But Nero didn't cum inside her womb because he didn't want to get her pregnant.

" _Nero... It was amazing_ _.._ _._ ", Lady said falling asleep while he was pulling his dick out.

" _Sweet dreams, Lady._ ", Nero said giving her a kiss on her forehead and putting her to bed.

After that, Nero dressed again and he let Lady sleep while he left.

THE END.


End file.
